Heaven's Eyes
by DJ Rodriguez
Summary: This is dedicated to everyone out there who have supported me and my works! I hope that you all enjoy this oneshot. R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!


Heaven's Eyes

By: DJ Rodriguez

(Author's Notes: Hi everyone, I hope you all are not disappointed by my progress so far. I've been preoccupied with things in the real world like college and work.

Darien: But now, he has a little free time to work on his stories. This song has been running through his head a lot and with many scenarios coming into play.

DJ: What can I say, I write what I see and feel in my imagination. I hope you enjoy this little one-shot here.

I do not own Yugioh or _Through Heaven's Eyes_ from the movie _The Prince of Egypt_. Now, on with the fanfic!)

The date was June 12th, 2006. It was a beautiful summer day, especially in Domino City, Japan. The birds were singing, the sun shining down wonderfully, and a cool breeze making sure to keep things pleasant for the citizens of the city. People, mostly couples, were strolling along the paths in Domino City Park. The sounds of laughter and carefree noises filled the air, but few people took notice of these. One of those people was a teenager going by the name of… Yugi Motou.

Two weeks has passed since the end of the Duel of Destiny, the duel between Yugi Motou and the Pharaoh Atemu. The present-day teenager had won against his dark side, but just barely. Atemu congratulated him on winning and finally ready to face the world now without him. It was hard to see his good friend/confidant leave this world, but Yugi knew it was for the best.

However, things started to slowly come apart. Shortly upon arriving back in Domino City, Joey got a call from Mai asking if he could meet her in Kyoto. It seemed that she wanted to make up with him, to apologize for the Doom incident and see if they could get back on track. He accepted and was off once more, but Yugi and the others wished him luck. And now Joey was at Kyoto, which was very far from Domino City.

Tristen, without Joey around, started his pursuit of finding a steady girlfriend. He found it in Miho, but as it would seem Ryou Bakura was also after the affections of the pretty purple-haired schoolgirl. Most of the days Tristen could be seen hanging around with Miho, although it was hilarious when Ryou entered the scene and the competition started.

However, things were not good between Téa and Yugi. She was very heartbroken over Atemu's departure, and it seemed that the depression was going away anytime soon. Yugi tried to comfort her, only to be shunned away. He once told her about his affections towards her, but the brunette had this to say. She said "Its sweet of you, Yugi. But my heart belongs to another, always have and always will. I'm sorry, but you just can't replace Atemu." She then left, wanting to be alone with her memories of the Pharaoh.

Now we come here, to see the downtrodden young man sitting near a small pond that was hidden by some trees in the park. This was a place he used to come as a child when things got rough, but after finding his friends and Yami, he stopped coming. But now, he has come to see on what he could do to push on forward with his life. Téa's image and character still clung to his heart, and was finding it hard to let go.

But it wasn't just Téa. It was pretty much everyone else, minus his friends and the Kaiba Brothers. Most people saw him and asked, "Where is your brother? Isn't he going to duel anymore?" or "Man, your twin brother is so cool! I want to grow up to be like him!" Yugi understood the reason why people were saying that to him. They had all seen Atemu duel, not him exactly. So that's why very few people recognized him for his skill at dueling.

"I know Ishizu and the others explained how I helped out a lot in saving the world multiple times, but… how come I was afraid at that times it counted and I allowed Atemu to step in?" Yugi asked himself as he stared into the pond. 'Besides helping Atemu regain his memories and sent him back to the Spirit world, what else have I done? Was I a coward to step in when needed? Do I have any honor at all?' he thought. As he was struggling with himself internally, he didn't notice someone coming up behind him.

A small hand reached out and gently placed itself on Yugi's right shoulder. The young man was brought back reality from his thoughts and turned around, looking up to see the face of a beautiful woman. "Hello. My name is Monica, but everyone calls me Mittens." she introduced herself. Her voice was, in Yugi's opinion, sweet and melodious. Like the voice of an Angel of Mercy. She asked on who he was and when Yugi answered, she sat down by his side.

"I saw you sitting here along, and I felt you were troubled." Mittens explained to the tri-color haired teenager. "Can you tell me why you are so troubled?" Yugi was hesitant for a while, not quite sure if he should just tell his troubles to a stranger. However, he felt no ill will or feelings coming from her. Just an understanding, gentle aura that made him feel comfortable. He sighed and started to tell her about his problems and what he was feeling.

Mittens smiled at him after he finished his story and said, "Take heart, my friend. Although few people here on this Earth know of your character, I'm sure that Heaven itself knows of it." She quietly giggled at Yugi's confused face and explained it all in a single sentence. "You can't see through the eyes of Men and Earth to see the true quality of character. You must look at your life through Heaven's eyes."

_A single thread in a tapestry_

_Though its color brightly shine_

_Can never see its purpose_

_In the pattern of the grand design_

Yugi inquired "Through Heaven's eyes?" Mittens nodded her head and continued "Yes, my small friend. People today tend to see and judge people based on reputation, money, fame, and of course the heart. But you… you are one of the very few in this large world who has seen others in another perspective. Through out your journey's, you have seen and judged people based on their true character."

_And the stone that sits on the very top_

_Of the mountain's mighty face_

_Does it think it's more important_

_Then the stones that form the base?_

Yugi really hadn't considered that. To him, he was just acting like himself, naturally. "But Mittens, do you think it really matters in the way of things today?" The wise woman smiled slightly and answered "Yes, I do. People today, they tend to go by fast and not stop to see the value in their lives. But right now, you are. And I see a light that is special, that is dimming now but can never be put out."

_So how can you see what your life is worth_

_Or where your value lies?_

_You can never see through the eyes of man_

_You must look at your life_

_Look at your life through Heaven's eyes_

Mittens then stood up and offered her hand to Yugi. "Come, my friend. I will take you to a place where I think you need to be right now." she said. Yugi was a bit confused at this point, but he figured that this girl meant well. He slowly reached out and took her hand, and in an instant they were surrounded by white light! In a flash, they were gone. And no one even noticed the flash or not, which was strange.

_A lake of gold in the desert sand_

_Is less then a cool fresh spring_

_And to one lost sheep, a shepherd boy_

_Is greater then the richest king_

The pair were now in a large room that seemed to be decorated in the fashion of royalty. It was not gaudy, but also not too overwhelming. The main thing that caught Yugi's attention were the people that were in there, and I'm talking about a lot of people! They were dressed in individual clothing, in unique styles that most he never recognized before. They ranged from different ethics, races, gender, and age. The minute they arrived, however, all eyes were turned to him.

_If a man loses ev'rything he owns_

_Has he truly lost his worth?_

_Or is it the beginning_

_Of a new and brighter birth?_

Mittens called out "My friends, I would like you to meet Yugi Motou." Immediately the group went over to greet him, as if he was a superstar or something. He was soon shaking hands with people like Jocasta Stephenson, Danica Tomsho, Alex Pienkoss, Nicholas King, Marlene Marcano, Sharem, Riz Teves, Sarah Brown, Carl Pina ΙΙ, Jeff Ryu, R.G. Detillion, Ryn Whittaker, Yolanda Villegas, and more! It was crazy, at least to Yugi, that a lot of people knew him.

_So how do you measure the worth of a man_

_In wealth or strength or size?_

_In how much he gained or how much he gave?_

_The answer will come_

_The answer will come to him who tries_

_To look at his life through Heaven's eyes_

Monica chuckled at Yugi's surprised face and stated "These are people who have known you for a long time Yugi, even before Atemu came into your life." She and some of the others explained on how they had heard of his exploits and also of his achievements. "But Yugi, we came to like you because of your heart and selflessness. You gave your all to others and did not expect anything in return. That is something missing from the world nowadays." Jocasta added.

_And that's why we share all we have with you_

_Though there's little to be found_

_When all you've got is nothing_

_There's a lot to go around_

Nick came up to him and said "You also faced danger head on, be they physical or mental. You faced them and were not afraid or prideful to call for help when you needed it." Marlene jumped in "That's right. You maybe small, but you've got guts. It takes a lot to drop one's pride and call for help rather then being macho and try to endure it all." Yugi was hearing all kinds of reasons and compliments from these strangers, and somehow he was feeling more at peace. It was like they were reenergizing him.

_No life can escape being blown about_

_By the winds of change and chance_

_And though you never know all the steps_

_You must learn to join the dance_

_You must learn to join the dance_

After thirty minutes of talking and getting to know one another, Mittens came up and took Yugi by the hand again. "It is time we return back to Domino, Yugi. Just remember what we have told you, and you will find what you're looking for." she told him. Yugi agreed with her with a silent nod, and in a flash of light they were gone again. Yugi soon found himself back in Domino Park, in the same spot where he and Monica once stood. However, the girl was no longer with him.

_So how do you judge what a man is worth_

_By what he builds or buys?_

_You can never see with your eyes on earth_

_Look through Heaven's eyes_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life_

_Look at your life through Heaven's eyes!_

"Was it all… just a dream?" he asked himself. He stood his ground for a moment, then he visibly relaxed a bit. "Dream or not, it was what I needed. I can't just sit down and think of what might happen. I need to go out and see what can happen." He squared his shoulders and moved out of his secret place, ready to start anew and face life's challenges. Every single one of them. From a distance, Monica smiled warmly at the teenager who looked refreshed and revitalized.

"Good luck, my hero." she whispered before vanishing from sight.

(Author's Notes: I hope you all enjoyed this one. I also hope to surprise some people out there as well.

Darien: The ones mentioned in here are DJ's friends, and he is proud to have them as such. Now tell us, what would you have said to Yugi in order for him to move on with his life?

R&R, no flames, enjoy, and leave long reviews!)


End file.
